One Step Towards Fame
by Murmurer
Summary: Shinon hates Ike's guts. Shinon hates Ike's attitude. Shinon hates Ike. Still after all this time... Due to Janaff's wishywashy persona, Shinon is now enrolled in a laguz only tournament. Luckily for Shinon, he now has a chance to take down his archrival.
1. 1: Competition

Shinon grabbed a hold of the branch above him. He hoisted himself up and swiped the leaves off his arms. He peered beyond the forest and across the encircling mountain range. Far in the distance he saw a brown figure flying towards him. Shinon sat down and strung his bow. A smirk came across his face as the figure darted to the side.

Shinon dropped his bow and leaned against the tree's trunk for support. He took in the smell of the woods and listened to the calls of the morning bird choruses. Soren, the insolent errand boy he was, had offered Shinon a trip to Phoenicis. Thanks to some help from Marcia, Shinon had successfully arrived in the hawk nation. I wasn't Shinon's ideal vacation area, but at least that idiotic pup wouldn't be there to pester him.

It had been Ike's idea for Shinon to 'broaden his horizons', and to give the sub-humans a chance. Unbeknownst to Ike, Shinon would be spending his time loafing around thinking of ways to leave the Greil Mercenaries. Sure they had been the ones to save Crimea, but the lead figure received all of the credit. In other words, little lord Ikie had everything whereas Shinon had nothing.

If only Greil were still here, then Ike wouldn't have been the one in charge. Heck, Shinon would rather have had Titania or even Mist run the show. At least then he had a chance at the spotlight. However, as in battle, snipers and archers had to stay on the sidelines. Were it not for the fact that Shinon was actually good at archery, he probably would have taken up the sword. At least he would have higher odds of being recognized.

No, Shinon wouldn't learn anything Ike knew. He hated that boy. He hated him with every shred of his being. Why did he hate Ike so much?

Shinon grasped the nearest clump of leaves and held on. The tree had suddenly begun to rattle with an immense force. Shinon glanced up. The spot he used to sit upon was now perched with a hawk looking intently at him. "Janaff? Tsk… don't scare me like that."

The hawk laguz transformed before Shinon and grinned. He sat with his legs brought to his chest. Despite the long year that had passed, Janaff still retained his unique features. His hair was simply in a ponytail, and no longer hidden by a hat.

Shinon on the other hand had cut off practically half his hair and braided it with Titania's help. His yellow cape had been traded in for a red handkerchief and his green top was now a blue jacket with a cape, almost similar to Lucia's in design. Janaff eagerly asked, "Did you decide to join the military? That look will take some time getting used to." Shinon shook his head with a frown, and Janaff laughed good-naturedly.

Shinon took an arrow from his quiver and twirled it in his hand. He quickly strung it and pointed at the sun. He winced and fumbled with the arrow as the rays entered his eyes. "My bangs used to shield me from the blasted sun. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Gatrie."

Janaff drew his wings closer and scratched the membrane of one. He flicked away a piece of dirt he found and asked, "Gatrie? Why did you listen to him?" Shinon looked away and grunted. "Come now. I asked you a question. Good boys answer."

"How do you know I'm a good boy?" Shinon smirked and slowly hovered his arm over his quiver. Janaff crossed his arms across his chest. The hawk stared at Shinon, daring him to use his bow. "…I was talking to Rolf one day. He told me I was starting to look old. I had no idea he meant fashion wise. Regardless, I walked towards Gatrie and asked what he thought on my age. Next thing I knew, Gatrie was blabbering about all the ladies I would catch with my new look. I do like the jacket, though."

Although Janaff had been listening intently at first, he was now hanging by his feet laughing. Shinon cocked an eyebrow and yanked Janaff back up by the collar. Janaff put a hand to his forehead, and shook his head as he clicked his tongue with a hint of amusement.

Janaff rested his chin on his knees and let out a breath. The air condensed and left a white trail. "Shinon, what lengths would you go to for fame?"

Shinon pulled his bowstring several times. He rubbed his chin and quietly replied, "That depends. What did you have in mind?" A twang echoed as the bowstring snapped back. Shinon glanced at the bow and then at the tree. The wood seemed light, but he wasn't sure if it would be flexible enough to handle being fired.

"I propose a scavenger hunt. It's known as the Vagabond's Trail. Laguz from all countries – besides Goldoa – come to compete. The winner is recorded in a Hall of Fame and given special treatment and bragging rights. I've won the competition five or six times in my young life."

Shinon stared at Janaff. He stared at his hands and then he looked at Janaff's wings. Shinon narrowed his eyes and squinted at the feathers. "Laguz… laguz… There will be laguz everywhere? Swarming with laguz? …Could I use your feathers for arrows?"

Janaff counted on his fingers and answered, "Yes, yes, and no way are you mad?" Shinon scoffed and turned away. Janaff sighed and said, "Ulki's off on official business for Tibarn. I don't have a partner this year and it is required that one has a partner! I'm sure they'll let a Greil Mercenary in. We'll make an exception!"

"There is no way I'll join and help you out, five-time champ."

"I prefer six-time champ. Oh, and I've already let the sponsors of this Vagabond's Trail about your guest appearance. Laguz are already betting on winners. Besides, it's a load of fun!"

Shinon grumbled incoherent words under his breath, some of them more vulgar than others. The selfish sniper held up his bow to the sunlight. He exhaled slowly and questioned, "How much faith do the betters have in us?"

Janaff's mouth made a small 'o', and he flapped his wings nervously. He glanced away and tried to ignore Shinon's cold stare. "Er… normally I get about twenty percent of the votes from my loyal fans, but this time I received less than two percent."

Shinon exclaimed, "That's only a tenth of what you usually expect!" Janaff raised his eyebrows and gave Shinon a 'no duh' look. Shinon eased towards the edge of the branch, and landed on his hands and feet on the next branch. He made his way down, and smacked the dust off his hands. "Janaff, I won't help you. The only reason I would ever join were if-"

"That royal business thing Ulki had to do? Yeah, you see, he sent an invitation for Ike and Ranulf. That sly King of Lions, using one of ours to sneak Ranulf in at the last moment!" Shinon pulled Janaff by the collar. "Uh, we're partners. You aren't supposed to kill me. Save that energy for the traps."

"Traps…?"

"All over Tellius, too."

Shinon demanded, "Bah, then what are we waiting for?"


	2. 2: Mellow Yellow

Shinon adjusted the strap on his backpack. He brought plenty of arrows and vulneraries. If the worse came, Shinon had also brought along a carving knife. One couldn't call themselves an archer without knowing how to fletch an arrow. Perhaps there would be wild birds to provide his arrows feathers with. Janaff was quite intent in avoiding balding wings.

Shinon didn't even know laguz could lose their feathers. Maybe it was a seasonal molt, and Janaff used that as a loose excuse. Either way, Shinon would have to find feathers somewhere.

Cautiously Shinon glanced around at his surroundings. He and Janaff had been walking for some time now. The soil was dry and ashen in color. The trees around this area had leaves tinted with a hint of white. Maybe it was frost. Whatever it was, it spooked Shinon. Trees were supposed to be green, not ghastly.

Shinon followed Janaff into the small shrine like building. It was a simple structure made of a grey stone. Five pillars formed the building in a pentagon shape. Janaff strode towards the building. Shinon walked behind the hawk laguz, and noticed a piece of parchment tied around a pillar. Janaff untied the strap and stared at the paper.

Shinon examined the center of the shrine, and dusted the indentations of a large altar. "What's the paper say?"

Janaff ran a finger down the paper listing various items. He showed Shinon the list. "These are some odd items... Oh, the rules! Other side of the page." Shinon snatched the paper and flipped it around. Janaff ruffled his wings in annoyance and pulled the rule paper towards him.

**Number One:** There shall be no killing, only knock-outs are permitted.

**Number Two:** Every time an item is placed in its slot, a color shall light up. Depending on the hue of the color, that is the amount of points received. The points are in accordance to the rainbow. Red is the highest whereas indigo is of the lowest value.

**Number Three:** Fake items are prohibited and any foolish enough to cheat shall be disqualified and fined ten thousand gold.

**Number Four:** Traps may be disabled in any way including luring opponents.

**Number Five: **There shall be a three week period to scavenge for items.

**Reward:** The winner of this year is given the prize of one million gold and the title of Regent of Gallia.

"Regent of Gallia? Pah!" Shinon smacked Janaff over the head with the parchment and glared at him. "I'm not going to become some back-up ruler for a sub-"

Shinon stopped when Janaff stared at him indignantly. "You want fame? This is fame. You'd be wise to think over your wishes, young one." Shinon grumbled and stuffed the item list into his jacket pocket reluctantly. Janaff had the same affect on him as Rolf. Saying no to either was simply impossible. Janaff's expression lightened and he calmly stated, "To tell you the truth, I didn't think the winnings would be so grand this year. King Caineghis must really want someone strong and fearless in his stead. Usually it was just fifty thousand pieces of gold and bragging rights. Regent..."

Shinon frowned and crossed his arms angrily. He hadn't expected such a short amount of time. He had packed far too much. Then again, they would be trekking all over Tellius. Shinon's eyes widened as sudden realization dawned upon him. _Three weeks to travel all across Tellius to find some blasted trinkets? What kind of a crazy contest is this?_

Shinon fumed to himself, "We can't go around Tellius in just three weeks! Janaff, how are we supposed to go around finding objects and bringing them back here in a few weeks?"

Janaff pointed at his wings, and Shinon smacked his forehead. Shinon had ridden on ships before plenty of times and for extended periods. He had quickly overcome seasickness. But now he had to face 'air'sickness? Janaff expected far too much from him. Janaff prodded Shinon with his finger and received an angry sneer. The hawk took a deep breath and monotonously said, "The Vagabond's Trail has begun. Would you like to retrieve the first item now or continue wasting time arguing?"

Shinon clenched his teeth and took out the piece of paper. "An opponent's taunt. That makes no sense!"

"It means we have to find an opponent and steal his or her weapon. Oh, I love riddles!" Janaff grinned and flapped his wings excitedly. "W-wait… the indentations on the altar are made so that only specific items fit in them." Shinon rushed to the altar and noticed an inscription below a slot for a sword: _Ike_.

Shinon stretched his arms and muttered, "That early in the game…? I think not. Next item on the list – essence of night."

Janaff called out, "There's an old ruin called the Lingering Shadow. Rumor has it that a special crystal of invisibility lies in the deepest chamber. Eventually you'll face Ike. You rather go there first?" Shinon nodded and Janaff transformed into a hawk. He called out at the sky and bent down. Shinon jumped on and rested his legs above Janaff's wings. Janaff mumbled to himself, "That first item must be this year's bonus quest. Laguz can't steal each others beaks and claws. What is Caineghis up to...?"

Shinon eyed Janaff skeptically and the hawk grinned nervously. The sniper shrugged and looked away. Shinon took a deep breath and hesitantly cried, "Let's win this tournament and win claim to the throne!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Shinon stared at the sealed entrance to the cave-like ruins. It was only a wooden door, and Shinon assumed he could've destroyed it with a well-placed kick. As he attempted to strike the surface, a purple glimmer rippled over the door. A magic barrier. Shinon cursed under his breath and noticed a black iron lock on the door. 

Shinon grasped the lock and stared at it with interest. He glanced at the keyhole and it was shaped like an arrowhead. A loud booming voice asked, _"What does this one ask of me? I, the guardian of the ruin, ask for a price in exchange for entrance."_

Shinon stepped back and Janaff huddled over. The two stared at the lock, and had a strange feeling the voice was emanating from it. Shinon touched the lock again and asked, "What is the price?"

"…_it's been a long time since this weary spirit met a sniper with your expertise. Display your skill and I shall grant you passage." _Shinon reached for his bow and looked around. Attempting to shoot down a bird wasn't very flashy. Then again, a spirit probably didn't care about flashy moves. There wasn't much he could do with what he had. Showing his talents seemed far too easy anyways.

Shinon closed his eyes and thought for a moment. His first day and he was already stumped. Janaff placed a hand on his shoulder and Shinon smirked. Maybe the key was hiding within something obscure. Showing his archery skills was far too obvious a choice. This test was meant for a possible king of Gallia after all.

Shinon grabbed an arrow from his quiver and slipped it into the black lock. He twisted it and heard a satisfying click. The purple glimmer shone and a shower of silver sparkles fell to the ground like glass. The spell had successfully been broken. _"Oh ho ho! A resourceful one, how refreshing. Very well, you may enter the dark depths of my lair. As a former archer, I know how well one such as yourself shall fare. Don't die, boy."_

Shinon watched as the lock slowly faded away like mist. He grinned and pushed open the door. "Tsk, I forgot there were traps. Don't die... how quaint." Shinon entered the dank smelly cave and covered his nose.

Lying right in front of Shinon was a mangled corpse of an unidentifiable creature. He noticed a pair of fangs off to the side of the body, and figured it was a mountain lion, perhaps a ruse to scare him and to distort him. Shinon wouldn't lose focus over a carcass of a savage beast. The only problem was the fact that the lion got past the barrier. That fact made it seem even more likely the body was a deception. Shinon kicked the body and was surprised to find a note underneath it. Shinon read it quickly and his face grew pale. "Janaff, there are undead running through this twisted cavern. How do will kill something that is dead?"

Shinon stared at Janaff whom was shaking fervently. Janaff gulped and pointed ahead of him. Shinon looked behind him and saw a purple figure of rotting flesh. He took his bow and shot an arrow square through the thing's head. It moaned in confusion and stretched its arms out. The thing started walking towards Shinon. It raised it arms and Shinon rolled to the side.

The ground under the zombie was shattered and cracked; only rubble was left. Shinon aimed his bow once more and shot the creature. It yanked the arrows from its head and groaned. "Blast! I can't believe this, but we have to run for it. Come on, let's get going!"

Shinon fumbled with his backpack and finally took it off. He handed it to Janaff and ordered him to light a torch. The hawk laguz whined half-agitated and half-fearfully. Janaff was rattling on about making the two of them more easily spotted. Shinon didn't have the time to argue, and he jerked to halt when Janaff lit the torch. Hanging above him on flaming chains were many corpses just as animated as the first one they saw.

Janaff raised the torch and murmured, "That fire is slow but steady. Eventually the chains will melt. It's as if all of this was timed to set off." Shinon looked behind him and front. They had run into a circular room with no way to go except perhaps up.

Shinon pointed at the ceiling and Janaff shook his head. "Call me crazy, but it's the best I can think of." Janaff shrugged and transformed. The two rose among the zombies that tried to swipe at them. Janaff dodged them swiftly and a ray of light shone down on Shinon. He looked up and stared at a bright shining crystal. Shinon reached for it and stared at the chains. They had snapped and the creatures were piling upon one another. "Farther, Janaff! Farther!"

Janaff called out with a hiss and kicked his talons at the towering monsters.

Shinon stroked the crystal, and leaped off Janaff's back. He grasped the crystal and exclaimed, "Got it!"

A pale blue light as brilliant as the crystals engulfed the cavern. Shinon closed his eyes as he felt weightless, falling from midair, being dragged down by gravity. He opened his eyes and jerked up with a startled expression. Shinon sat beside the Vagabond's Trail altar. A jewel was now inset in the second slot beside many others. The faint icy blue crystal had teleported him to safety. _Where's Janaff?_

A brown feather landed on Shinon's head. He looked up and saw Janaff in his normal form floating around. It was thanks to Janaff's true form, though, that they had obtained the jewel. Newly written under the crystal's slot was: _Eye of the Thieves_.

Encircling the slot was a yellow hue. Shinon looked at Janaff and smiled. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn.

Their score stood at five points. Not bad for the first item.


	3. 3: Bewitching Determination

**Day One (Night)**

Shinon prodded at the poor excuse for a fire Janaff had so kindly tried to make. Shinon always thought that age brought wisdom. Perhaps wisdom was completely different from common knowledge. Once again, however, Shinon found himself giving the hawk the benefit of the doubt. Janaff could easily use his wings and feathers for warmth so there was no need to create a fire. Shinon scowled at his own juvenile ignorance. At least this tournament kept him on his toes – he thought twice as much about the little details now.

Shinon's partner was off on a lesser quest by himself. The sniper thought against it fiercely, but was won over when Janaff said something about seeing the scoreboard. Shinon assumed off the top of his head it was nothing more than a trick, but Janaff had looked awfully serious about it. Ignoring the nagging anxiety in his mind, Shinon tossed more firewood into the near-dying flame. If that fire extinguished, so did Janaff's hope of coming back. Shinon knew quite well about the hawk's poor ability to see in the darkness of the night.

Even though Janaff loved to ramble on about his good ol' wings and his mighty title as the hawk king's "eyes", Janaff had the courtesy to mention his faults as well. Shinon had always held admitting one's weaknesses as a brave gesture. The well trained sniper removed the parchment from his jacket and scanned down to the item Janaff was looking for.

The prize-to-be was the saint of nature. Janaff quickly interpreted the phrase as the herb, turmeric. As to where one would find tumeric, Shinon mumbled something about a beorc's kitchen. Already transformed, Janaff had flapped his powerful wings ready to leave. An awkward squawk emitted from his beak when Shinon tried to yank him back down by a talon. The lecture didn't progress as planned, and Janaff was the one to fire off his beak instead.

Not wanting to be embarrassed any further by a man who looked about half his age, Shinon had reluctantly gave Janaff his blessings. Now he was sitting by the weak embers of a fire, its ashes beginning to fall like snow. Shinon fingered the golden trimmings of his jacket out of boredom.

A brown blur shot out from a nearby pine tree. Shinon grabbed his bow and leapt up. He strung an arrow just in case and narrowed his eyes. Out of the dancing shadows of the forest, a tiger lunged towards Shinon and knocked him to the ground. "Hey, no killing! Get off me, beast!"

The beast growled deeply and somersaulted backwards, transforming into a garnet-haired man. He wore a sleek turtleneck the color of blood and dark grey hunting pants. The laguz's eyes glowed with an abnormal bloodlust. Once again in a blind fury, the creature leaped at Shinon, regardless of the fact that he was in his normal form. Shinon struggled and kicked the laguz off of him. He quickly secured his bow out of harm's way on his back, and he grabbed his carving knife out of his pack.

A shrill cry caught Shinon's attention, "If you kill him we're disqualified!"

Shinon watched as Janaff swirled down with a jerking pattern in his flight. The hawk was clutching his bleeding wing, a pair of fangs having made an indentation. Shinon held his knife in front of him and ushered Janaff to stay behind. "Would you rather we were killed?"

"Stop, Edorn! Stop this madness at once. What is wrong with you, you crazy tiger?" The garnet laguz howled out towards the moon and bared his fangs. He transformed once more and the stripes against his coat resembled the jagged edges of a newly forged blade. Janaff decided to revert to his true form as well. The hawk pecked at the violently glowing amulet around Edorn's neck.

Janaff was having very unfortunate luck. Just as soon as the leather strap stroked his tongue, the tiger would thrash his neck and startle the hawk. Shinon watched the two argue and fight, finally deciding to grab his bow.

A bead of sweat ran down Shinon's forehead as his hand darted back and forth, trying to get a clear shot. Hawks were vulnerable to arrows and if Shinon did so much as to touch, Janaff might have been lost. An accidental blow from Shinon would provided the perfect distraction for the beast laguz.

Shinon shook his head and made his decision. He let go of his arrow and struck the amulet's gem, shattering the jewel like an antique mirror. Edorn, as Janaff had called the tiger, suddenly slumped forward. He slowly morphed back to normal and picked himself up in a daze. Janaff gave him his arm and stared at the beast laguz apprehensively.

Edorn looked around and asked, "Where is that blasted Solon? My own partner dared me to put on that Bewitched Amulet. I refused and he tied the cursed thing to my neck! I swear, when I'm through with him, he'll be nothing more than a bloody pulp. He shall fear even the tiniest of rodents!" Edorn noticed Janaff and Shinon staring at him worriedly and disdainfully.

Shinon picked up the necklace cautiously and touched the broken gem. Edorn shook his head and muttered, "Take the worthless thing. It's on the list after all. Might earn an indigo or purple hue. Tsk… thanks, Janaff. If you see Solon, tell him that Edorn shall have his corpse!"

Shinon went to place the amulet in its slot and the treasure locked in place. A quiet hum echoed from the altar and an indigo outline appeared. Edorn walked back into the woods, an angry expression strewn across his sweaty face. Shinon stared at Janaff and asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Eh, yeah. He used to be one of my biggest fans. I'm pretty popular you know?"

Shinon smirked and strapped his bow to his back. "Popular… you backwater creatures know the term 'popular', amazing."

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean, you stinking archer?" Janaff ruffled his feathers in a quick motion and winced. He grabbed his shoulder and grimaced.

Shinon quietly asked, "Did Edorn give you that?"

Janaff glanced around. He walked closer and whispered into Shinon's ear, "It was from Solon… I didn't want to tell Edorn, but… Anyways, you watch yourself okay?" Shinon clenched his hand into a fist and whacked Janaff on the head. "Ow! Wh-what was that for?"

"Partners are supposed to stick with each other. Especially if we want to survive this ordeal. Now go under the shrine and get some rest. I'm on night duty." Shinon crossed his arms and sat down beside the remnants of the fire. Janaff wandered reluctantly to the shrine and sighed.

Behind Shinon's back, Janaff murmured with a snicker, "He acts like he doesn't care but he does. Heh, he's growing up." Janaff placed the tumeric next to the ruined Bewitched Amulet. Sure the destruction of the amulet cost them points, but they still had earned some extra ones. A purple hue glowed around the tumeric herbs. Now they had ten points. The tournament would become pretty hectic the next following days. As Janaff had entered the tournament previously, amateurs enjoyed trying to pickpocket items off of veterans. If one couldn't clear the dungeon, they would stalk opponents around for days.

However, once the item was locked and recorded in the altar, it would never budge again till the end of the Vagabond's Trail. Vagabond... named after the fact that others could steal from one another. It wasn't listed on purpose, but the secret always slipped out; it became a rumor intentionally. The confidence and rush newbies obtained from learning such a tip-off - that they could steal - tended to even out the odds.

Janaff slumped against a pillar and closed his eyes. There was no need to tell Shinon of the stealing rule. He would win with sheer determination.


	4. 4: Murder For Fortune

**Day Five**

**Points  
**

**(23)**

Shinon grumbled in his sleep and turned over. His arm was hanging out, and that couldn't have been possible. How could an arm hang from the ground? Grudgingly, Shinon opened his eyelids slowly, and winced when sunlight seeped through. A crisp morning breeze toyed with his hair, and tossed bangs over his eyes. He hadn't woken up till now, so it wasn't braided neatly as usual.

Shinon tried to grasp the ground with his arm, but felt a warm fuzzy material instead. He widened his half-asleep eyes and saw feathers. Shinon groaned and his head thud against Janaff's body. Janaff cawed in annoyance and shook to the side, causing Shinon to stir. The sniper groggily raised his head. He grumbled incoherent gibberish, and did his best not to doze off again.

Janaff scanned the ocean blue swaying beneath him. It would take a while – no more than an hour, however – to catch sight of land. "After our close scathe with those mine bushes, I'm glad we're finally leaving Phoenicis. Sleep a while longer. Kilvas isn't as close as you may think."

Shinon groaned and covered his forehead. It was true. The two had left their altar early in the morning. Those previous days before then had been filled with peril after peril. Shinon had begun to suspect the fact that laguz did indeed die in this tournament. Curiosity dragged Shinon down like an anchor and he finally asked, "Has anyone ever died?"

Janaff didn't answer and immediately plunged towards a small speck of land far below them. His wings folded back so as to keep his passenger safe. Shinon hesitantly held onto Janaff's neck, and closed his eyes as dust kicked up from landing. Shinon gasped as he saw a gigantic crevasse in the middle of the ground. Janaff leaped back into the air, turned sideways, and Shinon lined his legs along Janaff's tail feathers.

Shinon smirked and grabbed his bow. _Traps… Janaff didn't tell me there were puzzles and trials as well. Sneaky bird._ He strung an arrow and let loose when a fruit dangling on a vine fell down. Shinon caught the point marker, and restrung his bow once more. His eyes widened when he saw three triggering vines in the distance.

Frustrated that he would have to give up an arrow, Shinon let the one he had roll off Janaff's body and strung three at the same time, firing them and piercing three fruits. Janaff shivered at the touch of a metal arrow, but swooped under the fruit. A calm feeling of satisfaction blew across Shinon; he loved what he did and it was what he did best.

The pair continued farther through the crevasse that had begun to curve upwards. By now they had all the fruit and finally- **smack!** Shinon stumbled and nearly lost his balance. He stared at the bruise on Janaff's head and pulled a vulnerary from his backpack. He fumbled and nearly dropped the bag of healing herbs. Shinon rubbed the bump on Janaff's head and the hawk let out a gurgled sigh.

Now Shinon began to notice the faint neon glow of the crystals that grew in this confined space. The crystals were a lime sorbet hue and looked artificial rather than natural. The eerie green light grew brighter, and compelled Shinon to come closer. Shinon looked down and saw that the ground had shifted.

At the base where the crevasse path began to slope up, there was another chamber that was a slide. Shinon gave Janaff a challenging smirk and leaped off. He landed on one knee and began to descend the path. Janaff sighed and transformed, deciding that he would follow Shinon after he treated his bruise.

Shinon eventually made it to the bottom. The sniper curiously brushed his hand against the cool hardened rock wall. He knocked against it with his knuckles, and heard an interesting hum, almost like a muffled bell. Shinon repeatedly hit the wall till his knuckles turned a phantom shade of white. Janaff had arrived around the time his fingers were becoming sore.

Shinon felt a few ridges in the stone. He grabbed the fruit in his hands and tried to fit them in the slots. His idea worked and dust rained down from the shifting door. Shinon glanced at Janaff and muttered, "Care to tell me if anyone has died?"

Janaff quietly mumbled, "One laguz has died. That laguz was a dragon. He wanted so badly to win that he killed the rest of the competition. Some say he was corrupted by the seductive powers of a necklace. It wasn't unlike the Bewitching Amulet worn by Edorn."

Shinon fell silent and quickly entered the unlocked chamber. Never again would he bring up such a dreary topic. The room was merely a rounded-out hole in the cavern. A trickle of light streamed from a tiny crack in the ceiling. Resting on a glowing pedestal was ironically, a silver bell. "Okay. The Sterling Note is in our possession. Let's get out of here."

Shinon poured their latest trinkets onto the ground. Sterling Note, Blinking Tear, Sword of the Dragons, Nidhogg: The Winged Bow, Rapier of Light, and many others. Shinon touched the blue teardrop crystal, the Blinking Tear, and held it in the sun. Janaff walked over and looked at it. He had a sudden idea and held up Shinon's arm while touching the jewel as well.

Janaff cried, "To the altar!" Shinon watched in wonder as a spiral of water wrapped around them. The ground lit up in a circle etched with lines and patterns. Like the gentle mist, Shinon and Janaff faded away, but not before Shinon hastily grabbed everything. Janaff mouthed a small 'oops'.

Shinon shook his head and landed with a thud as they appeared beside their altar. Shinon leaped up and stared in horror at the scene bestowed upon him. "Blast! What the hell is going on here?" Shinon scattered the items into their slots and touched the bleeding laguz lightly. His flesh was still warm and blood leaked profusely out of his wounds. Two teeth marks, similar to the ones that bit into Janaff, were evident on the body's limbs.

Janaff scrambled over and demanded, "Edorn! Edorn, who did this to you?"

Edorn coughed and hacked out blood as Janaff raised his head. "Solon… bonus… Lay… danger… He wants… to… kill me… for… throne…" Edorn wheezed and closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain. "Too late… hawk… too late… me… no… Lethe…" Shinon looked away as Janaff rubbed his hand against Edorn's forehead. Janaff gently shushed the dying man and held his tears in place. Nothing would flow from his precious eyes. Not today at least.

Shinon took the body from Janaff's arms, and watched as Janaff relentlessly clawed at the dirt with his bare hands. A look of utter pity washed over Shinon's usual cold demeanor. Sympathy was the only thing in his heart he could show. There was no room from arrogant pride and the will to hate.

Janaff gave up halfway and fell back exhausted. Shinon took the liberty of finishing the job. The white ghastly trees bent down all the while. They whispered and Shinon could hear their words. _"We see the future. You shall not win. The man that you admire shall reign over you. And yet, he shall cast away the throne as well. What you win… will be far greater than fame or fortune. It shall be the acknowledgement of those around you whom actually care. Sniper of the hawk, praise be to the kindness you bring."_

Shinon wondered to himself, "Of the hawk…? Who do I admire? Weird trees." Shinon didn't notice, but Janaff did; a small smile ever so slight curled Shinon's lips. A rare sight, that was what a smile from a cold man such as Shinon was, perhaps even a gift. Shinon gently placed Edorn inside the grave and pushed the dirt over him. "Isn't killing against the rules?"

Janaff answered darkly, "Bonus Campaigns override every rule. For example, if you wanted to get Ike's sword, you could kill him for it." Shinon's heart began to pound. Would he honestly kill to become famous? It was what knights and mercenaries did all the time. Then again, it was a duty expected of them. Shinon didn't have to sink that low in order to get what wanted… did he?


	5. 5: Heartless

**Week One's End**

**Points**

**(34)**

Shinon glanced overhead towards the noisy caws of several blackwings. Kilvas was certainly a lot livelier than Phoenicis. The constant cackling of arrogant crows caused Shinon's eyebrow to twitch irritably. Janaff didn't seem to have the same problem, and Shinon envied him justly. His nerves had been plucked one too many times.

Today was the last day of the first week. Janaff had explained that his average by now would've been around twenty-nine or so. Shinon took that as a sign that they were doing quite well. He leaned back under the shade of a bent tree. The shadows danced as the leaves blew in the wind. Other than the loud remarks and taunts of flitting ravens, Kilvas was as nice a country of Phoenicis. Janaff probably didn't want to admit that though.

Right now Shinon was reading through the list of items left for them. Obtaining the Blinking Tear early in the Vagabond's Trail gave Shinon and Janaff the upper hand over their opponents. Now they could be in anywhere in the blink of an eye, hence the name of the artifact. Shinon had been a little wary of using the jewel rather than 'cashing it in' so to speak. However, Janaff had won him over by telling him how much time the two of them would save. Also, Janaff had slyly strung in some phrases about defeating Ike and whatnot.

Janaff poked Shinon on the shoulder and asked, "What's listed in the section under Kilvas?"

Shinon ran his finger down the paper and grumbled, "Only four items. It says if we gather all four we get extra points. 'Seasons of the Year'. Wow, wonder what they look like." A hint of sarcasm tugged at his voice. Janaff chuckled slightly and looked up into the sky. Shinon glanced up, trying to see what his friend saw. "Are those crows holding blades in their talons?"

Two blackwings were beating their wings fiercely, trying to lose a second pair of ravens. Each crow had a blade in his talons. The first crow had an emerald green sword, reminiscent of fresh grass or the spring wind. He backtracked without warning and lunged forth, tired of trying to avoid his pursuer. His attack knocked a sword out of his opponent's talons.

The crows tore at one another viciously. The other raven whom had been fleeing stared at his partner with disdain. His sword was tinted with orange and as he swung, it fleeted through the air like autumn leaves. The wielder of the autumn sword flew in to help his partner.

"Give us the Spring and Autumn Seasons!" The crow whom had lost his Season Sword screeched. His ally swooped in with a blade as blue as rain. Winter ravaged against Spring in a desperate attempt to prevent its yearly return. Suddenly the sword-less crow plunged towards the ground, trying to recover his sword in the confusion.

Shinon looked at Janaff and asked, "I nick them while you steal the blades?" Janaff grinned devilishly and nodded his head eagerly. Shinon strung his bow and aimed for the crow with the Winter Season. Carefully he looked for an opening and let go. His arrow seared the skin underneath the crow's feathers – not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to catch his attention and make him lose focus.

All of the blackwings turned towards Shinon and soared towards him. Shinon frowned in disgust and his arrow landed another mark. Quickly he reached for his knife, and parried the crow with the Autumn Season. The crow brought his sword above Shinon's head. Shinon stepped to the side, avoiding any damage other than a shallow cut to the cheek. He wiped the blood with his sleeve, and somersaulted to the side as Janaff rammed into the crow in his hawk form.

Flabbergasted, the raven madly kicked his claws and snagged Janaff's feathers. The two laguz tumbled against the ground as Shinon hastily gathered the dropped loot. "Two swords… Spring and Summer left to go!" The sniper looked back at Janaff and shook his head. "You better not die on me."

Shinon looked up into the sky, and judged from that where the other crow had landed. He headed into the forest cautiously. A pair of eyes watched him keenly, and Shinon could feel the intimidating gaze. Shinon took a step forward, and froze stiff when he heard the rustling of dried leaves. A cold yet smooth voice whispered in his ear, "You won't take my treasure, human. I'll kill to keep it."

Shinon pivoted on his foot and leaped back. He stared at the swords in his hand and grumbled, "Why didn't these damn things come with scabbards?" Shinon placed the Autumn Season in his quiver and wielded the other. "Swordsmanship… if only Ike hadn't taken it already. Ahhh! Take that!" Shinon flipped around and blocked the blackwing's attempt.

"I can't sneak up on you can I?" The crow sneered, his beorc expression strangely close to Naesala's. The crow had sleek jet black hair. Bangs covered one of his eyes. The crow wore a navy silken headband and a strange purple sash around his black garb. "My, my. I underestimated you. My name is Solon. I was the 'former' partner of Edorn. But since he happened to mysteriously die, I picked up a new partner."

Shinon's eyes widened, but he had no time to ask any questions. Solon was already on a rampage, throwing a flurry of slashes. "Fear rodents shall I? No, it is the greatest of men whom shall fear me! Edorn, foolish sub-human." Solon held his blade at Shinon's throat and muttered, "Your swordsmanship is sorely lacking."

Shinon sneered and jammed his foot onto Solon's boot. The raven hissed in pain and dropped his sword. Shinon picked it up and placed it next to the other in his quiver. "Is that so? My dirty tactics sure aren't!" Shinon took the brief moment to work some distance between him and Solon. "I should finish this right now, but then I'd be disqualified, bah…"

The overconfident archer began to walk away from the crow, but Shinon momentarily stopped. He glared at Solon and whispered, "Edorn shall be revenged. Any foe of my enemy is my friend. And trust me, Edorn spoke quite poorly of you."

Solon snarled and transformed into a crow. Shinon snapped into action and reached for his bow. He ran to the side as the mad beast dived towards him. Shinon let loose his arrow and this time, he rendered a wing useless on purpose. If his aim had been true, Shinon had struck one of the muscles or tendons in Solon's wing. The crow limped forward with his ruined wing.

Solon roared spitefully, "Damn you, blasted human! I'll kill you and the rest of them. All of them, I swear it!" He tried to walk forward, but the weight of his wing dragged him down to the ground.

Shinon bent down and with a bandage from his backpack, he restrained the shrieking crow from shouting anymore. "We may meet again, so I'm afraid I'll have to clip your other wing." The crow suddenly stopped and his eyes lit with horror. "It is easier to manipulate one's fear rather than one's loyalty, you loathsome fiend."

Raising the sword he wielded, Shinon stared down at the squirming Solon. Shinon lifted the weapon and placed it in his quiver. "Fool. You're not worth killing. How pitiful." Solon nodded in agreement and passed out from the shock. Shinon walked away, content with the impression he had left. As he left, his mouth began to twitch upwards. "Blast, I should have toyed with him longer. Now I'm bored. Oi, Janaff!"

Standing above the unconscious body of a crow, Janaff stepped off and handed Shinon the final sword. Janaff asked, "Time to head back?" Shinon looked back towards the forest and glanced around the clearing they stood in. "Is something wrong?"

Shinon muttered, "I don't have the guts nor the heart to avenge Edorn. Pathetic." Shinon held his hand out for the Blinking Tear. Janaff took it out from his pocket and slowly placed it in Shinon's hand. "To the altar…"

_Tempted by the thought of power, the man clung onto the dignity he still owned. Soon the darkness would try to win him over. Eventually he would break. All men broke. Even the ones protected by the nymphs of the forests. The holy forest of the great hawk…_


	6. 6: Winning

**Day Ten**

**Points**

**(46)**

Shinon grumbled and clutched his forehead. There was a nagging pain that wouldn't go away. He clenched his teeth and refused to call out. Slowly the throb subsided, allowing Shinon to fall back into slumber. Unbeknownst to Shinon, nightmares of hell would be there to ravage his mind.

* * *

_Shinon glanced around and found himself back at the altar. Well, he and Janaff had fallen asleep there anyways. He stood up and turned around. A rain of silver leaves blew past him in a mad torrent. He heard the calls of a hawk. "What…?"_

_A bird of prey, brown as the soil of life, flew after the leaves as if trying to collect them. Shinon looked over his shoulder and saw a black miasma shrouding the forest. He frowned and began to run after the hawk. "Would somebody explain this to me?" Shinon asked in an impatient tone._

_An unknown voice called out, "The hawk's forest is tainted. Tainted by me. Fool. I shall come for you. Through me you shall have all that you wish. Fame has no difference towards infamy, no? Both shall give you notice." After its speech, the voice cackled and the miasma caught up to Shinon._

_Shinon cursed under his breath and saw in front of him a hand. _

* * *

Shinon's eyes shot open. He looked around and saw Janaff fast asleep. The white trees that thrived around the altar gently bent their branches to the morning breeze. Quietly Shinon walked around the sprawled out bird laguz and strolled towards the altar. _"Grab his hand and you shall die!"_

Shinon staggered back in shock. The voice he heard matched the ominous one of his dream. The sniper frowned and grabbed his bow just in case. "Referring to that creepy dream? Pfft. Whatever." He walked to the altar and looked at all the items.

"Hey, come back here! We can't steal from altars, you know that! Why are we entering another's territory?" Shinon narrowed his eyes at the all too familiar voice. He reached for an arrow and strung his bow. Shinon watched as a blue beast laguz rushed into the clearing, and he obviously ignored him. "Ranulf, wait for me!" Shinon let go of his arrow and smirked.

Shinon chuckled as Ranulf looked behind himself. "Nice dodge, General Ike!" The beast laguz flicked his tail and walked towards his partner. At this, Janaff began to rouse from his sleep. Shinon kept his bow in hand, but no longer would his fingers dance over his quiver.

"Is that all you can say? I nearly had an arrow-! That was your doing, Shinon?" Shinon glared at Ike and crossed his arms defiantly. "You may be older, but I am considered your superior."

Shinon scoffed and retorted venomously, "So the ranking has finally sunk in? Well done, whelp." Ike held his hand as a gesture to yield. Shinon glanced away and caught a sigh from the young general. "Leave me. I do not need your sword to win this tournament."

Ike cocked in eyebrow out of curiosity, but listened to Shinon's words well. He took his leave with Ranulf trailing behind him. Ranulf called out as he left, "We have 50 points! Catch up would you?" Shinon spun around on his heel and glared. Ranulf's hooting laughter did little to calm him down.

Shinon flinched as a hand touched his shoulder. He stole a glimpse of who was behind him and looked ahead once more. "Don't lecture me. We go after them after a five-minute start. Ready your wings, Janaff." Janaff opened his mouth to protest, but silenced he saw Shinon's expression. It was a mix of pure disappointment and determination. A rare combination for Shinon, that was for sure.

Shinon tapped his foot as if counting the seconds. After five or so minutes had passed – he had lost track – Shinon gave Janaff a thumbs up and leaped onto his back. Taking to the sky, Janaff looked around for the pair and dived towards them. They hadn't gone very far, truth be told.

Shinon braced himself as Janaff gradually slowed down. A dust cloud appeared due to impact. Shinon waved his arms and slowly opened his eyes. He hopped down and observed his surroundings. Janaff transformed into his normal form and took a step forward. "I could have sworn I saw them. These eyes of mine never fail!"

Shinon nodded and grabbed his bow by reflex. He closed his eyes and sighed. Shinon spun around and held out his bow to protect himself. He grimaced when he heard the wood splinter. Standing before him was Ike with an odd look in his eyes. Ike scowled and muttered, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to win. Ranulf, now!"

Shinon felt something ram into his gut. Ike had used his sword's hilt and Ranulf had pounced on top of Janaff. Shinon doubled back and fell to the ground. "What the hell are you doing, Ike?"

"_Children, so frail and defenseless, perfect for threats. I pity you. Truly, ahaha! This man cares more about his sister than you, Sniper of the Hawk! Foolish, you should have used your hatred to kill him! But now… he serves me and it your mortal enemy shall be your end."_ Shinon bit his lip and shouted in pain. The voice had caused the throbbing earlier. It was that evil, wretched voice.

The pain was unbearable, and before he knew it, Ike's foot had made contact with Shinon's skull. Ike repeated, "What the hell am I doing? I'm winning…"


	7. 7: White Claw

**A/N: Yes, I'm terribly slow. School starts soon as well… I've been busy playing video-games, photoshop-making banners for my friend's layouts, and daydreaming plots for my own stories which I can never finish, sadly, haha. Anyways, I'll do my best to keep this story at top priority. I'm shocked so many people like it. Honestly. Thank you to all who review and actually read my story when you hit the page. **

**(And if anyone notices the slight Fire Emblem 7 tribute, let me know. PM or review.)**

* * *

Shinon opened his eyes and glanced around. In the distance was a dimly lit torch flickering slowly. He winced in pain and touched his temple. Since when did Ike know how to kick so violently? Shinon could feel the swelling bruise, and he flinched back when he stroked a sensitive area. He looked at his fingers and felt a crusty powder. Dried blood.

Shinon tried to stand up, but he was pulled back down after rising a certain height. He bent down to check his legs, and the chilling sting of metal greeted his fingertips. Shinon scowled and sat back down. He clutched his forehead, trying to think despite his disoriented mind. That voice had said something about a sister. Maybe Mist was kidnapped again. Yes, she was the hostage of a higher force and Ike was their puppet. Who would try to use the savior of Crimea though? Who had the guts to try something so insolent?

Shinon heard heavy clanking footsteps. He glanced over and saw a figure encased in metal armor over by the torch. "White Claw League, sly and subtle is their style. Using that Ike fellow, pfft, low. Very. Good thing I stole this disguise off the first one I knocked out." Shinon listened intently. The figure began to loosen off his armor and set it on the ground.

"You, in the cell, Shinon right? Another innocent man caught up in the Claw's plot. They know that both you and Ike have the potential to win this tournament and ascend to the throne. Well, the Claw wants their puppet, Solon, to reach the top instead. That way they can control Gallia. It's all thanks to our spy network that we know-"

Shinon interrupted anxiously, "Before you continue, get me out of these blasted chains and tell me your name." Shinon frowned as he heard a light chuckle. "Well?" Shinon watched as the person approached him with a lockpick and began fidgeting with the chains. As the chains jangled, Shinon noticed the boy's cheery expression and chestnut-colored hair.

The boy gave Shinon a thumbs-up and took a step back. "Name's Matteo. My family has served the Crimean royal family for generations. I'm… a jack of trades!" Matteo grinned and Shinon caught it in the dim light. "Anyways, we have to sneak into the leader's quarters and find out how to stop them. Not even the laguz rulers know they're involved."

Shinon grunted to show he was paying attention. He wasn't in the mood to chat with this happy-go-lucky fellow. Regardless Shinon followed him, placing his trust in Matteo's hands.

Shinon stared ahead as Matteo began to walk back. Matteo grimaced and gestured hastily for Shinon to fall back as well. "I forgot to take a right back there. Their armory has silver and short bows." Shinon smirked as a devilish glint flashed past Matteo's eyes. "I, myself, want to snatch a few Killing Edges. Oh, the violet sheen, it's pure beauty."

Matteo yanked Shinon's sleeve and pressed his back against a wall. He peered around the corner and unsheathed his knife. Under his breath, Matteo counted to three and jammed his hilt into a patrol's jaw. The guard on duty slumped backwards onto the ground. Matteo took off his helmet and swished it around his index finger. He tossed it to Shinon.

With a grin Matteo stated, "It's too big for me." Shinon opened his mouth to argue, but noticed a trail of torches in the next hallway lighting. Matteo sheathed his dagger and quickly stated, "I'll hide in one of the barrels or something. Hurry up!" He dashed off across the vast armory.

Shinon blinked and looked at the unconscious body. He would have to hide it as well as put on the uniform armor. "How did I get involved in this? Participating in a laguz-only competition, flying around Tellius with Janaff, getting captured by the enemy, meeting an eccentric scoundrel, and now playing dress up. Thank Ashera neither Gatrie nor Rolf are here to know about this."

To his surprise, Shinon was able to slip on the armor quite easily. The fit was a tad loose but manageable. He looked back and saw another guard walk towards him. Shinon saluted not sure if that was the right thing to do. The other patrol stared at him for a moment before walking past him and observing the area. Shinon slowly snuck behind him and quickly socked his helmet. Shinon scoffed, "I hate armor. Makes the person clumsy." Shinon watched as the guard moaned and slipped forward. Another body to hide. "Ah, dammit. This is annoying..."

The sniper dragged the body over behind a rack filled with heavy spears. Shinon frowned and placed the armor on the man as well. He ran past the shelves filled with arrows and bows. Shinon skid to a halt and grabbed a silver bow. "Matteo, let's go!"

Matteo leaped out of the barrel he was hiding in, and gave Shinon a devious grin. Shinon watched him cautiously and the two of them went up floors for a good ten minutes. His limbs ached, but he wouldn't lose sight of Matteo. Something about the lad made him feel uncomfortable. Skeptical as he was, Shinon knew there was more than met the eye. Maybe he was imagining things.

Every corridor and passageway they walked through was dank and filled with musty cobwebs. Shinon dared to touch the wall and a fine dust rubbed off. He squinted at it and blew it away. The higher they went, the darker it became. Shinon began to wonder if this group, cult, organization – whatever they were – could see in the dark or something. Feline-sight, White Claw, Gallia the beast country! Of course!

Shinon took a step forward and nearly lost balance when his foot sank lower into the ground. He felt something shove him back as a metal claw embedded in the wall shot out. "Argh… I got nicked. These cats are pretty sharp. Of course, their beorc slaves run the front. The mastermind works behind the scenes." Matteo touched his leg and held back the tears. He still lacked the experience of an emotionless assassin.

The archer sprang to his feet and took a look at his companion's leg. Even in this light, he could tell it was sprained. "You twisted it while landing, didn't you? Fool. A thief – or spy – depends on his legs. Lean against my arm." Shinon hoisted him up and grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulder. "…do you see that crack in the wall?"

Instantly the corridor lit up and the wall beside them began to shift inside. Ahead of the pathway was nothing, a dead end. Shinon smirked and glanced at the wall trap. Matteo whined, "I ruined my leg for nothing? Aw man. That sucks." Shinon shrugged indifferently and led him through the secret passage.

Shinon felt a chill go up his spine. Matteo looked at him and asked, "Did you hear that? Those hoarse screams… I heard that the ringleader hates the hawk and dragon tribes. He only tolerates the ravens for their mercenary qualities. Janaff may be in trouble."

Shinon retorted coolly, "Janaff's not in trouble. He may be a fool at times, but he's a fool Tibarn trusts. He wouldn't die with his king still out there to live for." Shinon stopped as if realizing something. He thought for a moment and spat out, "…his king. Pfft."

* * *

_Someone's… seeing green._


	8. 8: Brothers

"Speak up. What fuels his anger, makes his blood boil, his fury engulf others?" Solon straightened the whip and cracked it once more against Janaff's wing. Janaff hacked and wheezed in pain. He glanced up and looked at the splint woven from palm leaves around Solon's wing. Janaff was foolish enough to let out a chuckle; he earned another lash to the wing. The young hawk spat out a mouthful of blood onto Solon's black boot. The raven squinted impatiently and smacked him across the face.

Janaff coughed and glared at Solon. A fiery hate was set ablaze in Solon's eyes as Janaff dared to stare back rebelliously. Another crack of the whip caused Janaff to pull his eyes away. Defiantly Janaff bellowed, "Never! I won't sell out my companion. My honor is far greater than one of your standing." Hints of mockery laced the courageous words of the hawk laguz. The threads he had sown into his speech led only to more relentless torture.

Dejectedly Janaff glanced at the loose shafts of former flight feathers that littered the ground. Perhaps Solon had been satisfied with the damage inflicted because Janaff heard declining footsteps as he mourned over his lost feathers. Chained to a stake and left to starve, this organization had no intent of keeping Janaff alive; he knew that all too well. And yet, Janaff wasn't worried about his own self. He fretted for the stubborn, bull-headed beorc whom had taunted him at their first meeting out of pure ignorance. Shinon had an impact on a person right from the start, negative or positive; he affected others with just one simple chat.

For Janaff, that impact was a plus. Shinon showed him a thing to live for besides just his king; Janaff did his best to embrace the revolutionary act of living in peace with the beorc. A younger brother, yes. That was the closest analogy Janaff could come up with at the moment. The loss of blood sapped him of his strength, and everything he took note of doubled the next time he looked.

The hawk kicked his legs out of boredom, and flinched upon instinct when footsteps announced an arrival. Janaff warily looked up and adjusted his gaze. Two golden eyes greeted him from behind an ashen white cloak. The figure removed his hood and Janaff saw fur as black as charcoal. A sinister cackle emitted from the beast.

The beast laguz strode towards Janaff. He extracted his claws and slashed across his face. "I didn't apply my Pale Frost poison this time, birdie. Next time you won't be so lucky. As of now, your friend is trying to find me. I wish him the _worst_ of luck." He retracted his fatal weapons and grabbed his cloak. "Master Runix you shall call me, worthless one. All worthless one address me as such. A slave you will become."

Janaff scowled and ruffled his feathers. He glanced at his chains and found them quite easy to wriggle out of. As soon as the last bound came off, a trap was triggered and two silver arrows pinned Janaff back by the wings. He screeched in pain and somehow morphed into his laguz form. Runix glanced over his shoulder and with an ominous tone, "Feral. Turn feral, worthless one!"

Janaff watched as Runix left with a sneer. He sighed and let out a hoarse cry as he pulled out one of the arrows. Blood seeped from the wound rapidly. Janaff tore out the other arrow and collapsed face-first onto the stone ground. He tried to push himself up, but found it impossible. Janaff laid there defenseless, wondering if this was the end for him. A green shimmer lined the arrows that had hit him. Too many people relied on poison these days.

* * *

Shinon sighed slightly relieved as this dreary place began to show evidence of windows and sunlight. A narrow passageway with windows to the right, maybe they were in a higher wing now. Shinon looked at Matteo who was barely awake. He scoffed and set the thief down. Reaching into his pack, Shinon grabbed a vulnerary and applied it to Matteo's wound. 

The thief slowly roused due to the smell of the medicinal herbs. Matteo took another whiff unintentionally and shot up. He pinched his nose and coughed. "Allergic to…" he trailed off and fell unconscious. Shinon's eye began to twitch and he let out a stream of curses. He scowled and scolded himself, lifting Matteo up onto his back.

The sniper knew he was defenseless. With a person to watch over and no way to grab his weapon, Shinon had to find help quickly. Shinon hastened his pace and saw a staircase spiral up into a tower at the end of the path. He groaned, but started making his way up. Step after step he took, nearly falling off from exhaustion.

After some time, Shinon started to hear voices. He peered around the corner and saw a cloaked figure speaking quite harshly with… _Solon? I thought I scared that birdbrain off. Hmph, no matter. If that swordfight was his best, I'll beat him again. Maybe knock some sense into that thick skull. _

Shinon waited for the schemers to leave and sneaked towards an iron door glazed over with a black coat. He rapped at the door with his knuckles. Nothing happened. Shinon looked at Matteo and frowned. The moment he needed a thief, he happened to be out cold due to an allergic reaction. Irony oozed from the thought.

With an exasperated sigh, Shinon laid down Matteo and swiped a lockpick from Matteo's pack. It couldn't have been that hard to pick a lock if so many thieves ran rampant around just about every town known to man. He fidgeted with the lock and tapped lightly at the tumblers inside. Shinon heard a small click and smirked. Arrogance had a price, of course. Shinon snapped back on reflex, when the lockpick snapped. He stared at it and took note of the tumbler springs reloading. He cursed and grabbed another lockpick.

Gently Shinon tested the tumblers before lodging them in place. He let out a sigh of relief when the fifth tumbler clicked. Shinon grabbed the lock tightly and yanked it away from the handles. The lock came away and Shinon pulled open the doors. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Janaff lying in a pool of his own blood.

Shinon didn't think and rushed forth without any concern for his own wellbeing. He froze solid stiff when he felt a blade at his neck. A violet sheen glimmered off the sword. Shinon's expression was marred with disgust immediately. Matteo stood there with a blank stare, ready to kill if need be. "Don't move. Do as I say." Shinon did his best to stay calm. Matteo looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I'll dispose of him, Master Runix. Feel free to attend to other matters."

Runix chuckled lightly with a hint of pleasure. He left with a swish of his tail. Shinon watched Matteo carefully out of the corner of his eye. He stared at his feet and sneered.

Matteo grabbed Shinon by the arm and spun him around. Sword still at Shinon's neck, he shoved Shinon against a wall. With his free hand, Matteo grabbed a flask filled with a lavender liquid. "Apply to the wings thoroughly. Wash the residue with warm water. Maintain a low profile till I find Ranulf and Ike. If I don't come back in an hour, I'm dead. Now hurry up."

Shinon took the flask gingerly and watched as Matteo ran off. He shook his head and bent down beside Janaff. Shinon wasn't sure about the antidote's contents, and he didn't want to trust Matteo. And yet, he had been spared. Shinon grumbled and applied the antidote. "It's all or nothing. Too bad I'm not much of a gambler."

Janaff laughed a little, just barely above a croaky whisper. "I never wish… to learn the grief… of loosing one's… brother…" Shinon blinked and pointed at himself. Janaff waved a finger, for it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Shinon rubbed his eye lightly and coughed into his sleeve.

Shinon murmured, "…you won't have to if that's your wish," he glanced around and almost sheepishly added, "Brother."


	9. 9: A Jealous Reason

Shinon eyed Janaff's fallen feathers curiously, but pulled his gaze away from them. An arrow guided by the feathers of a hawk, now that would be an interesting experiment. Shinon scowled and restrained himself from desecrating Janaff's feathers. He heaved a sigh and patted Janaff on the head lightly. Janaff blinked and stared at Shinon for a moment before saying, "Take the feathers. You need them more than I. I'm useless right now. Come on, hurry up!"

Shinon hesitated but Janaff's determined gaze changed that. He sighed and grabbed a few, proceeding to fletch some arrows. The archer glanced around sadly, wondering what would become of them. It seemed unlikely for help to assist them since they were in the enemy's stronghold. And if the rulers of the beast tribes held no knowledge of the White Claw, their chances of reinforcements slimmed even more.

Sitting around would do nothing either. Shinon looked around and saw a few spears left on a weaponry rack against the wall. He took one off the wall and with his carving knife, he sliced it in half. Slowly he began to fletch new arrows. As he continued this calming activity, Shinon suddenly remembered he still had the Blinking Tear. He cursed as footsteps started to come forth. Shinon pressed his back against the wall next to the stairs and waited.

A strained voice lightly spoke, "Hurry, before we're, too late. We can't let Matteo's sacrifice… be in vain!" Shinon could tell the voice belonged to a man pushing himself far beyond his limits. And as for the comment about Matteo, it struck a chord of grief. Shinon sighed and peered around the corner. "Ah-! Shinon!"

Shinon flinched and smacked his forehead. Of all the people to come to their rescue, it had to be the great savior of Crimea. As if he didn't have enough fame already! No, Shinon would be the one to destroy the White Claw. Not Ike! Shinon took a step forward and pulled out the steel blade he had stolen from the armory and hidden in his quiver.

Ike frowned and held his arm out to stop Ranulf from intervening. Ike drew his sword – a normal one and not the mystic Ragnell – and stood in a ready stance. He sidestepped to the right until he and Shinon had an even amount of space. Ranulf shook his head and hissed, "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves!"

Shinon chuckled lightly and murmured, "But this whelp took away the only man I could call a father. I've never known another to be as kind, so courageous, so blind and bold in the face of danger! Why is it that you get to have a father like Greil, and I get to have nothing!"

A moment of silence was all Shinon needed. He lunged forth and knocked the sword out of Ike's hand and slipped it into his quiver. Ike blinked, having not foreseen Shinon's move. The sniper gave Ike a salute with two fingers and rushed over to Janaff's side. Shinon touched Janaff's wing and received a shrill cry in return. Shinon shushed him and petted his beak.

Shinon glanced up at Ike and muttered, "Go on, leave. I'll handle things on my own. I don't need your help."

Ike stood there for a moment, and Shinon shot him and icy glare. Ike was about to retort, but he found himself apologizing instead. Shinon scowled and glanced away as Ike spoke these words, "I never knew. So I couldn't do anything about it. All I can say is sorry. …Shinon, honestly, if you ever need someone to talk to- never mind. You have Janaff. Guess it was foolish to look up to your brash yet effective ways, haha."

Shinon looked up at Ike. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but Shinon caught emotions that manifested from a lifetime. Was that sorrow, regret, embarrassment? Loneliness, disappointment, and anger? _Grief… of losing one's…_

As Ike went down with Ranulf at his side, Shinon knew he had done wrong. His stubborn personality overpowered his guilt, however, and he sat there trying to comfort Janaff. The hawk cooed in his bird tongue and sighed. Shinon chuckled lightly and looked around. A trapdoor, perhaps…

Shinon stood up and glanced at the weapon rack. He noticed an indentation behind several lances. A bottle filled with blue liquid rested on the hidden shelf. Shinon touched it lightly and snatched it. On instinct Shinon dropped against the ground and rolled to the side. An arrow soaked in poison pierced through the stone floor a few inches away from Shinon.

An arrogant scoff came from Shinon as he held the blue potion in hand. Shinon looked over at his wounded friend and asked, "Janaff, you think this is an elixir?" Shinon frowned when Janaff began to caw violently. "…wait a minute, why would someone plant a trap for a useless- There's our secret passage."

A click sounded and the wall behind the weapon rack began to shift. Shinon took off the lances in the way and waited. Janaff slowly stood up, being careful not to hit his wings against anything. The hawk limped forward and finally turned back into his beorc guise. Janaff wheezed and collapsed against Shinon. Shinon stood still for a moment before lifting one of Janaff's arms over his shoulder.

Janaff mumbled, "Sorry you have to go through all this trouble. It must be a real pain, haha."

Shinon shook his head and started to walk. "No. Of course not. I always do my best for my- …the whelp really admired me? I can't imagine why," Shinon stated matter-of-factly. He honestly had no clue why Ike would look up to him.

The hawk decided to share his years of wisdom, "You really can't tell? Heh. Shinon, you get things done, you spare no sympathy, you ignore those weaker than you, you scorn those stronger than you, and yet… you hold no regrets. You have the courage to see your mistakes and move on. Ike… probably thinks of it that way. Tell me, do you regret anything at the moment?"

Shinon stared at his feet as he moved forth. He concentrated on the darkness of the corridor. Thoughts slowly flowed through his mind. "My only regret not being able to see what others think of me. Blinded by arrogance – bliss in ignorance. I really need to change that." Shinon smirked and opened his eyes. A light flickered in the distance. Shinon took a deep breath and took note of a fresh scent, a mixture of peppermint and other herbs.

Janaff whispered, "Pale Frost. Runix is close by. The next to fall feral… what if he could do that to beorc? I wonder what the effects are on beorc, and how they compare to laguz results."

Shinon bit his lip and spat out, "Matteo."


	10. 10: Warmth

Runix glided across the room as he chuckled with twisted glee. A maniacal stream of laughter washed over his previous declaration of joy. And all poor Matteo could do was watch in horror. The sinister madman, the laguz behind it all, flicked his wrists and flashed his beloved claws before his victim. In a calm voice which belied his insanity, he demurely asked, "Do you know what I do to traitors?"

Silence mingled with reluctance. The captured spy dared not to answer, for fear of angering Runix. Runix only took the lack of words as a sign of arrogance. Three claw marks slowly etched upon Matteo's pale face. Crimson seeped from the wounds inflicted and Runix lapped up the liquid from his paw. The beast retched backwards in disgust.

"I take it you didn't enjoy the taste?" Matteo snickered, chancing the odds of his survival, even though he knew better than to taunt his foe in this predicament. Rather, he was stalling for time, praying that Shinon wouldn't come for him. Time was valuable and couldn't be afforded to be wasted upon himself. _It doesn't change the fact that I'm scared to bloody hell_, he thought with disgust. Who in their right mind did not fear death? "Well, I guess not."

Runix did not respond. A scheme boiled in his mind. He turned towards the spy his men had seized in an ambush thrown upon the intruders, two men of blue. A flicker of mischief sparked a flame. Using the time he had, he allowed his thoughts to simmer. While his actions tended to be quite crazy, plotting against others always brought out a potently manipulative side. Coolly he retorted, "I think I'll test the poison on you. See if you grow a tail or a forked tongue. Aren't you curious about the wonders of the pale frost lily?"

Matteo shuddered nervously as a vial of transparent liquid dangled before his eyes. The contents inside seemed to whisper out to him. They called out his name and beckoned for him. Without any sort of physical contact, the young man could already feel the temptation trying to sell his soul. "Get that stuff away from me!" he hissed. No way, not now. He did not want to become some kind of puppet for the devil.

"I think not," was the bitter response.

Shinon paused once he noticed Janaff struggling to keep up with him. The sniper gently settled upon his knees and stared at his companion. He kept his hands upon Janaff's shoulders in order to stabilize the poor hawk. Reaching into his bag for a vulnerary, he cast a frown as Janaff tipped to the side.

An ominous feeling grew in the pit of the sniper's stomach. Something told him, against his better judgment, that Janaff wouldn't last much longer. And neither would Matteo. If only time could be on his side; it wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Shinon thought no more of it as the corner of his eye saw Janaff rising up. The vulnerary that had yet to leave his fingers was removed from his bag. Whether or not Janaff wanted it, Shinon would give him no choice in the matter. A throaty hiss escaped into the room as the herb met the hawk's wounds. Tears did not spring to his eyes, but Shinon knew better. He'd leave the bird to his brave front. He wouldn't question why Janaff bothered to hide his pain. A simple word explained it all: pride.

And although it most certainly wasn't the time to be prideful, given their current situation, it came as a relief that Janaff could maintain his usual disposition. Shinon sorely lacked in giving due credit.

As the two made their way at a pace both swift yet cautious, Shinon couldn't help but feel more and more intimidated. Strangely enough, his mind was thinking about how the contest would be affected. Perhaps the ones with the most points at the end of this fiasco would win and the time limit would be annulled. And yet, that would make Ike the winner once more. Under no circumstances would he be satisfied with that end result.

"Shinon? Hey, don't go that way. Over here, over here!" Janaff exclaimed, jabbing his index finger furiously down a path. The hawk crossed his arms indignantly after being ignored. Impatiently he strode in front of Shinon and snapped his fingers. His efforts were rewarded with a blank stare.

No witty remarks were exchanged as a howl ravaged the hallways. The two cursed their luck and prayed that no harm had come to Matteo.

Jerking to a harsh stop by the threshold of an office room, Shinon could see a wall and shattered chains. He pulled away quickly, sensing the need to conceal his presence. Janaff caught the gesture and followed suit. The two pressed against the wall and stilled their breathing. Trading places with the sniper, Janaff put his experienced eyes to use.

The hawk watched as Matteo drew a blade from his cape. The young thief was pinned with no escape. Apparently, the broken restraints weren't Matteo's doing. Janaff winced as he heard Runix shout, "Never make me angry. You wouldn't like to see me angry!" And without so much as a warning, Matteo kicked the vial out of Runix's grasp and watched as the container scattered into millions of pieces. Both leaped away from the streaming liquid. "You fool!" he cried.

"Nothing more, nothing less," Matteo responded with a faint smirk. He dashed for the exit, but Runix hastily yanked his collar. The thief coughed in pain as he landed with a thud, shards of glass impaling his limbs. His eyes widened with fear as a frigid sensation washed over his body.

First to leave Matteo was his eyesight. A blurry edge glazed over everything within the range of his vision. Life itself transformed into an oil painting of blended hues. Without even the strength to string together a curse, he wondered if this was how it would end. A silent, chilling death.

The thoughts haunted Matteo as he thought back to his original objective. The whole competition had been a hoax to lure out the White Claw, and he could've been one of the few who helped save the day. Matteo wanted the recognition and fame, but it wasn't simply that. The day beorc turned to help laguz, Matteo wanted to live to see through to that. Death had been the last thing on his eager mind when he had accepted the task from Caineghis.

Yet Matteo had never considered the factor of death.

Matteo whimpered softly and pulled one arm to his chest. Now his fingertips were growing numb. _Hah, at least I haven't gone feral. I won't die with the heavy heart of a mindless traitor._ The thoughts did little to calm him down.

So that was what life truly meant. It was the warmth that engulfed him every morning he woke up, the sharp rays that pricked his eyes. Matteo felt a hot tear run down his cheek. The warmth, the very life, was escaping from him. His toes prickled and time insisted on calling the reaper.

Funny how a few seconds could seem like a lifetime. Hilarious how impulsive one could act when faced with the passing of an ally. Shinon was quite the comedian.

The sniper could stand no longer, playing the role of spectator. He pushed aside Janaff and yelled, "Don't you dare die on me, boy!"

Runix chuckled darkly and drew a dagger. "Don't underestimate me. I can act as well as I can manipulate." The blade licked Shinon's collarbone, and cried out for more. "I never thought that a human would be able to bring out my serious side. No more jokes."

Shinon stared at the blood splattered across his chest; he could've sworn that time had just stopped. His expression was disbelief, and he waited with bated breath, wishing that everything was just a damned nightmare.

Janaff would swoop in any minute, tickle the sniper with his tail feathers, and break the slumber.

Shinon fell to his knees, for the pain he felt then - was greater than a stupid pinch.


	11. 11: Regret Does Exist

Shinon stole a glance up before staring back down at the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why couldn't he have acted any faster? What unknown force had compelled him to stay still and watch the duel between madman and thief? He grimaced as he forced himself upright.

* * *

_Shinon stared at the blood splattered across his chest; he could've sworn that time had just stopped.

* * *

_  
Matteo felt the same exact way. In a moment of fiery rage, his resolution to make himself useful granted him the ability to move. Tears rolled down his paling cheeks. For so long, he had wanted to prove himself. His background was a simple one. A farmer for a father, a kind mother, and his little sister to look after and cherish. And being the reckless fool that he was, the boy ran off to join the army. 

Fourteen years of age, he sought nothing but glorified acknowledgement. After the first sighting of an abandoned battlefield, littered with corpses, he chickened out. Lacking the funds to return home, he resorted to thievery at the tender age of fifteen.

It was pure luck that someone picked him up and told him to put his skills to good use. Even harder to believe was the fact that King Caineghis had found Matteo on the outskirts of his forest. The two had met while the boy was being pursued by an angry mob. Thieves were hated folk, and he had been chased out of civilization.

The laguz ruler gave him a home and work to do. But it wasn't enough to erase his past.

"What a fool," were the parting words of the beorc whom branded him an outcast. Matteo brooded over that label from time to time. And right now, it had come back to mock him.

Fate had chosen not to give Matteo another chance to see his family. Oddly enough, that was his only regret. The word fool always seemed to be more and more befitting as the days flew past him.

If only someone could survive to document the effects the poison had on beorc. Perhaps it would save lives more meaningful than his own. Matteo heard his own chuckle in his mind. He was so scared that he was laughing.

Blood spurted from his mouth. Matteo muttered a raspy "sorry" as it sprayed upon Shinon's clothes and the ground. The blade stuck out of his stomach no less than half an inch. It amazed him, how persistent his conscious was. It bothered to keep him awake, and it was no mere challenge, enduring the immense pain. He wanted to keel over and be done with it.

Not one for first - or last - impressions, the boy grinned and managed, "I was a fool who wanted nothing more than... riches and fame."

Matteo's eyes fluttered like wilting butterflies. He slumped forward and threatened to carry Shinon with him. Gathering his composure, Shinon leapt away from his wounded comrade. The sniper thought of it as an extremely disrespectful gesture, but he feared the poison afflicting him as well. He let the body fall to the ground.

Guilt. There was nothing but guilt. And that guilt gradually relinquished in order to make way for rage.

Matteo's words echoed in Shinon's ears as he pulled the Winter sword from his quiver. Fame this, fame that, if that scene couldn't scared him out of his selfish wants, nothing ever would. Shinon would grieve. Right after he killed the accursed sub-human that stood before him. He did not boast. He solemnly promised, "I swear that I'll be the death of you. I'll make the pain you feel, the fear you feel, ten times as horrible. The last thing you see, that will be me. The vision that shall haunt your eternity in hell, is this blade through your bloody skull!"

Runix scowled and ran out of the room, down the hallway. Shinon cursed vehemently and pursued him without a second thought, leaving Janaff behind in the process.

The hawk stared down the hallway and then at Matteo. He looked back wistfully and shook his head. "They've never failed me before..." His eyes could see all. All but the outcome of this match.

* * *

A mad flurry of slashes rained down upon Runix. Endlessly he parried the attempts, comparing his opponent with an amateur. Well, he truly was an amateur. _Keep toying with him_, he thought, _Eventually he'll slip up and then I'll strike!_

Shinon never did slip up. He tripped over something and landed with a thud. If looks could kill, then perhaps he'd have a chance at living. But no, he was utterly defenseless. "What was that about this blade going through my skull?" Runix repeated, ripping away the said sword from Shinon's grasp. He tossed it away, hearing a satisfying clank.

Runix raised his knife, prepared to kill his latest victim. But not before he humiliated the pathetic sap.

Shinon cringed as the heel of Runix's boot slammed against his left hand. Bones creaked and he felt something snap. He refused to cry out in pain. He would rather bleed to death by the self-inflicted bite marks on his lip first.

Runix bent down so that his eyes could see Shinon's faltering confidence. Runix wouldn't let the sniper have his way. The snickering feline slapped Shinon across the face. Shinon grimaced and spat upon Runix's boot. A threatening hiss alerted Shinon of another blow.

Quick to think, Shinon swiped his legs in order to knock Runix off balance. The laguz leaped away and landed on all fours. Taking no time at all to inspect his hand, Shinon reached for his bow and an arrow. It was a vain attempt; his hand was truly broken. He scowled and gritted his teeth, wondering how he would get out of this one.

A black beast pounced upon Shinon and knocked him against the wall. A pair of claws swatted at his face in teases. Runix insisted on toying with him before the kill. Oh how Shinon wished him dead-!

A sword came falling from the heavens, piercing through Runix's skull. Shinon's promise had not been carried out as he had planned.

Ike had beaten him to it. Why was it _always_ Ike?

Shinon stood up and stared at his broken hand. Without looking up, he shouted, "Why didn't you come sooner? It's all your-!" He paused as his right hand clenched into a fist. Angrily he continued, "I refuse to say it. It isn't true. He's alive! We must go back for him!"

Ike sheathed his blade and tried vainly to calm down the archer, "Shinon, get a hold of yourself. The beast tribe is on its way. This tournament is over, the battle is done. Let your mind be at peace!" Slowly he raised his arm, about to place it upon Shinon's shoulder.

Shinon slapped the hand away, glowering at it as if Ike's hand had been the cause of everything gone wrong. Ike did not take kindly to the reaction and confront Shinon with a scowl of his own. He scolded indignantly, "Pushing me away won't solve your problems. Have you ever thought of it this way: that you do not deserve the recognition of a true warrior?"

The words afflicted him sharply. Shinon paused briefly to consider them. He grunted and remarked, "Explain yourself, whelp."

"Coward. You're a coward, are you not? Hiding behind the rest of us while you toy with those fancy arrows."

"I'd like to see you shoot one and make a mark!"

"Why not take up the blade? Is it because of some pointless pride? Or is it because you're afraid you'll amount to nothing?"

Shinon raised his arm and his hand balled into a fist. He brought it down. Ike winced, awaiting a painful punishment for his insolence, but nothing came. Shinon had stopped short several inches. He backed away from the hero he so spited, and smirked an all-knowing smirk. The man looked over his shoulder and his eyes met Ranulf's. Waiting beside the feline was Janaff.

Hinted with reluctance, Shinon acknowledged, "Let's get out of here."

Before being able to take a single step, Shinon had to bring something to everyone's attention, "Ranulf, are you all right? Your nose keeps twitching."

Ranulf eyed his companions awkwardly, realizing that he had not spoken much, contrary to his usual chatter. He waved his hand in the air, wafting away a scent only he could pick up. "Well, I doubt I'll ever get used to," - Ike interjected with a pair of widening eyes - "Smelling burning flesh." Ike smacked his forehead and Ranulf finally caught his mistake. A little too late, Ike wanted to add.

Shinon looked over at the way they had come from. Emerging from the shadows was none other than staff officer of the Greil Mercenaries. Had Soren been here all along, watching Ike's progress?

The young magic-user let out a huff as he brushed away his raven bangs. His robe glided across the floor as he approached the foursome. Blank in expression, he intended for his silence to mean the completion of his objective. Soren eyed Shinon cautiously. He opened his mouth for a few words of consolation, but decided against it. Apologizing wasn't in his contract.

Kindness was a rarity that few expected from Soren.

Noticing the magic tome held under the mage's arm, Shinon felt a knot inside his stomach. It had a flame embroidered on the leather cover. Shinon noted a fresh red stain along the bottom of Soren's robes. Black soot coated the boy's fingertips.

Shinon looked at Ike and then at Soren, glancing back and forth for a silent moment. He knew what had happened; he merely couldn't believe it could take place so quickly. A word cut through the silence, "Killers."

_Cremation without even a proper burial_, he thought with a frown. _So, I let him die. That's what happened, isn't it?  
_

_

* * *

_  
Shinon clumsily wrapped the bandages around his hand. To no avail would the cloth bound his fractured bones. He groaned loud enough for the entire makeshift camp to hear. Having the desired effect, the aggravated sniper received worried glances from the blue duo, and even a grimace from Soren. 

He snickered as they looked away in turn. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize that Shinon was complaining just for the heck of it.

Nonetheless, Janaff came over to tie up the loose ends.

"I never should have put you up to this. It was stupid of me to even consider it being of interest to you." Shinon listened to Janaff's incessant comments. Amusing as it was to hear the elder hawk all flustered, he would've much sooner listened to Rolf fawning over Mist than Janaff's regret speech. It was so uncharacteristic of Janaff, so unlike him, well, it stood to be taken as anything other than odd.

And Shinon didn't like it when things were strange and foreign, like the laguz. There were so many more wrongdoers than kind souls in that category, or so he had been led to believe. So when the hawk finished with the final knot upon his hand, Shinon couldn't help but to say, "Shut up. You're beginning to sound like an actual brother..."

In the midst of chaos, Shinon managed to see the lighter side of things: for once.


	12. 12: Vivid Lights

Shinon bared his teeth as Soren tried to tie a sling around his arm for his broken hand. Despite his protests and throaty growls, it took only a glance from Janaff to silence him. Shinon gave Soren a threatening look, implying that there would be consequences if the mage used this against him. So what if he had a soft spot for the hawk laguz? A first time for everything as the saying went.

Slowly, Shinon bent his elbow, testing how far his left arm could go. He cringed as his wrist creaked in pain. Apparently, he'd been rendered useless for at least a month, according to Janaff's guestimation. After a fruitless inquiry about the healing properties of milk, Shinon finally grasped the concept of silence (and the urgent need). Rather, Soren had forced the lesson upon him while waving about a thunder tome in a menacing fashion. The two, left to their own devices, fought neck and teeth.

"At last. Peace and quiet," Soren exclaimed, inviting Shinon to another retort. Although the mage often kept to himself in all apathy, over the course of time, his arrogance had fostered upon the victory of the war against Daein. He knew how to slip into the lead of the instigator; he knew how to prod and tease with words, and how to avoid the punches thrown in along the way.

Shinon acted according to Soren's expectations: "It doesn't take two hands to skewer a brat!" Tauntingly, he reached for one of the swords still kept in his quiver.

Soren replied mockingly, "A foot could crush your opposition any day!" _He did **not** just make a reference to what had happened earlier. The boy wouldn't dare!_ Shinon thought. Blinded by fury, he lashed out with crude insults of his own.

The two laguz in toll exchanged worried glances. They looked to the voice of reason for help. Unfortunately, Ike had his hands full, trying to navigate through the vast, daunting forest. Therefore, the young commander could do little to stop the escalading quarrel.

"If I tossed a ball of yarn, would you leap for it, Halfling?"

"Should I ever tell you to jump off a bridge because a midget's pot of gold was hidden there, would you follow the streams of vivid light?"

"...that was the worst comeback I've ever received."

"It will be the last one you hear before I roast you alive."

Janaff closed his eyes, pitying the sight before him. To think someone like Shinon would bother arguing with a child practically half his age. Perhaps some beorc simply took longer to develop what he liked to call - ironically - _common sense_. "Is it that hard to ignore Soren?" he asked Ranulf.

Ranulf shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "Spare me some pity. My ears or your eyes? I'm amazed that I haven't gone deaf yet." As soon as he finished his sentence, the two had abruptly stopped fighting. The complaints and threats halted, and soon it seemed as if there had never been any in the first place. "Janaff, d-do you h-hear anything? I-I don't. Oh no. Heaven forbid, h-have I truly g-gone deaf?!"

Shinon and Soren cast the feline wayward glances before sharing a devious smirk. When and _if_ ever the two formed a truce, there was sure to be a darker intention behind it.

* * *

There he sat, Shinon, in all of his nonexistent glory. The group was conversing with King Caineghis while he'd been kicked out and left to wait in a meadow. Not to mention, the open field was quite a ways from the castle. _Singling me out to be an outcast are they? Bah..._

Shinon fiddled with whatever his one hand could manage to grasp, be it an arrow or a countryside flower. Strangely enough, he'd been the only one requested to remain outside. So the discrimination didn't merely start with the beorc, did it? The mangy beasts thought him unworthy of setting foot upon their land. Bah! He had entered the tournament with no complaints, had he not? Why the sudden change in policies? He wanted to know.

Idly he sat upon the lush grass, looking up to the blue sky every now and then. Not even a word of what was being discussed, the choosy lot of them. If he had a good reason to hate those blasted subhumans now, it was for making him wait! Or so he told himself to keep the boredom at bay. Really now, during his later years, Shinon hadn't done much else besides scorning others in order to pass the time.

And yet, what exactly was this relation between him and Janaff then? After only a third conversation had he suddenly given in and opened up to the hawk. _Where did that willingness come from? Maybe it's me. Or maybe it's just him,_ he thought, not in the least convinced with his reasoning.

He shook his head and noticed a silhouette hovering above him. Being cautious about his broken hand, Shinon leapt up and gave a subtle wave. Janaff cut his flight short and fell from an impressive height, landing upon his two feet as if it were nothing. A cheeky grin lit up the bird's face. "Guess who's now an honorary hero? Oh, oh, and the best part is, the news is spreading like wildfire!"

Before Shinon could take a guess, two figures popped up from behind him, Soren accompanied by Mist. Mist bowed graciously as a sign of gratitude. She clasped her hands and announced, "I didn't get to thank you earlier for helping my brother. And I doubt you want to speak with him. So I'll give his acknowledgements for him. Ahem, thank you very much, Shinon!"

Shinon quirked an eyebrow. He heard a hesitant grunt from Soren. The mage was rubbing his arm with a grimace strewn across his face. To think that Mist of all people could create such a look upon Soren's face. Women - it didn't matter their age - could be quite scary. All she had done was elbow him...

Shinon shook his head and quickly responded, "No, don't thank me. I had no idea what was going on and only got in the way. Someone **died** because of me..." - he glanced up and looked scornfully at Ike - "Give your thanks to the hero."

Ike chuckled and nodded, "Exactly, Shinon. And as the hero, I grant to you the title of _true_ hero. You aren't going to make the king wait, are you? We sent Janaff ahead to fetch you... but I guess Mist was a little too eager, and reached you at the same time, regardless."

Hero. True hero. Him.

"...wait, what? What does that mean?"

"Well, Ranulf and I were vouching for you back there. Janaff insisted on remaining with you, but we took him along, anyhow. He slipped out at the last minute."

"Vouching for me?"

Soren scowled, "Idiot. You see those clouds up there? It will rain tomorrow. When that happens, follow the vivid lights and find a stupid midget. You wanted riches and fame. It just so happens that in this time and era, green midgets have riches. Strange, I know. I've yet to look into it." A hushed silence befell the group.

Daring to break the ice, Mist murmured, "Soren, leprechauns are a myth..."

"Don't spoil the mood, Mist," he replied with the faintest of smiles. Yet another haze of muted voices.

This time, Janaff took the honor: "And a' hunting we will go! We celebrate, tomorrow!"


	13. 13: Bourbon

**A/N:** Yes, I realize that there is a decline in the end of the story... I'm so sorry about the poor quality. My excuse? Well, after taking it up after a half-year "hiatus", I felt the need to rush through and finish it. ...many thanks to _Soren-kun_ who reviewed my story with praise, regardless. And here's... the wimpy epilogue!

Enjoy!

* * *

Partying held various meanings. For Shinon, it meant a day at the tavern. There was nothing better than a few drinks to loosen up any built-up stress. And after the crazy fiasco that resulted in a casualty, Shinon needed all the relief he could get. The scene still haunted him from time to time, as soon as he dropped his guard. The images wouldn't leave his mind. Matteo's limp body, lying flat against the cold ground was hard to forget. 

He shuddered visibly and took a seat. Raising his arm slowly, Shinon ordered a drink and glanced around. By the looks of it, half of the patrons were of the cat tribe. A few others consisted of tigers and the occasional hawk. Not a single beorc in sight. The thought was chilling. And yet, they paid him no notice. A glass was slammed in front of his face and he glanced over curiously. A shot of bourbon, the powerful stuff. He downed the drink and licked his lips, savoring the taste.

Some hero he had turned out to be. Shinon planned on drinking till he could no longer stay awake. That's right, he'd knock himself out and avoid the reminiscence of the death. As the second shot arrived, Shinon was busy contemplating his decisions. Actually, it was disgusting, how he lacked the conscious not to loathe himself. What was there to like?

"Aw, c'mon. Don't kill yourself like that. That's such a waste of a perfectly fine archer." Shinon flinched, hearing Janaff's chipper voice. The hawk didn't strike him as someone who could hold his liquor. Crossing off that possibility, Janaff must've come looking for him. The thought strangely pleased him. It was something fame could never have achieved. Compassion.

The liquid passed his lips, resulting in a burning sensation. It scorched his throat as it traveled down, leaving a sort of reward for daring the stinging impression first left. Shinon closed his eyes and could've sworn the beverage was actually sugarcane juice. The aftertaste reminded him of none other than candy, of all things. Not that he enjoyed sweets in particular.

Funny, the taste of the bourbon reminded him of his unstable relations between those he considered _friends_. Should someone prove themselves able to withstand his sharp, crude remarks, a softer, milder side began to emerge. "You are what you eat, I suppose. Coming from a drunkard like me, pah..."

"Well, you certainly aren't what parents would like their children to mature into. Even so, I'm satisfied. 'cause in the end, a friend is a friend."

Shinon scowled and slammed a fist against the counter. He eyed Janaff warily and responded, "Friendships can break, do you realize that?" Glancing away, he began to trace circles upon the wood with his index finger. "Family sticks together no matter what..."

Janaff chided playfully, "What's this? Is there something you're trying to imply?"

"Damn bird, are you blind?"

"Oh, no. Far from that!"


End file.
